118790-should-i-resub-is-the-pop-decline-rumors-true
Content ---- ---- ---- dont get it twisted, there arent that many people on warhound at all. ive logged in several times over the past week and a half at peak times. maybe 15 people in thayd total, maybe 75 people total on the entire server. bg ques get boosted when warhounds events hypes it up, but other than that, no dungeons, no bgs, no adventures. no one is playing on warhound. entity is a different story and you will likely have better results, OP. | |} ---- well look at yourself. Most people like to stick with the old and familiar instead of going trough all the bumps that new games usually have. You left Wildstar for 4 months, why did you think that you would be the only player leaving? | |} ---- If I played on Exile side, I wouldn't hang out in a filthy shanty town like Thayd either, I ran through it the other day and saw maybe 2 exiles. Illium has more people without a doubt. But city population doesn't mean much to me. There are enough people to accomplish what I want to accomplish in the game, and that is enough for me. My guild is stable and helpful, and I know there are other guilds out there that are likewise, dommie side at least. If you require a large population, yes, the PvE server is the way to go. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- "stubborn"? -_- It's a matter of pride, even if owPvP is dead at the moment, I still can attack some poor soul doing his dailies. | |} ---- ---- ---- Theres a handful requesting... its just they have made several threads and posted many many times in them. A good majority is against it. And currently wildstar isn't even setup for it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Alive and well might be a bit of an overstatement. While in a normal MMO you could point at the top end progression guilds like this and draw a decent determination on population, the server itself outside of the raiding scene is in a very sad state. There are very few people about, and every post saying the server is dead, sends another 2-3 people over to entity. Certainly the trajectory of the server is headed for doom without some sort of intervention. I think of it akin to the organically occuring ranked battleground queues (read not pre-arranged). Once those dropped off, they never came back. Pug battlegrounds are getting dangerously close to that point as well, and of course these activities are cross-realm, not related directly to Warhound. So should there be concern about the health of the server population? Absolutely; but I think the concerns are more a general game population problem rather than a server specific problem. The problems are just less visible on Entity because they have a larger base of people. Don't take this the wrong way... I am on Warhound and we have no intentions of leaving, but looking around you during the prime time hours has been getting more concerning every night. | |} ---- ----